


The Taako Experience

by malevolentmango



Series: Short Skirt, Long Engagement [2]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Clothing Kink, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Skirts, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 11:27:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13589085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malevolentmango/pseuds/malevolentmango
Summary: “Go on, pick something out.”Kravitz surveys the massive selection before him. “I don't know, love, I've never… I mean, you always look amazing, but it's… not really my style.”“Nonsense, my dude, anyone looks good in a skirt."





	The Taako Experience

**Author's Note:**

> One skirt, two nights of fun. Thanks to [Kipp](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinyKipp) for the beta and to [Rumi](http://archiveofourown.org/users/lividsilk) for the enabling.

Kravitz doesn’t technically need sleep, but he’s found a reason to try in the past few years anyway: waking up with Taako draped over him like a clingy, four-limbed heating pad. Waking up is always a slow process these days, now that he’s become far too attached to the warmth of their bed and the way Taako presses his face into Kravitz’s neck and mutters about how he’s never moving again. 

 

Kravitz chuckles. “I thought you wanted to reorganize your spice cabinet today. Or was that a euphemism for something else?”

 

Taako snorts and props his head up on his arm, still blinking sleep from his eyes. “I'll show you a--” He interrupts himself with a yawn. “--euphemism.”

 

“Very convincing.”

 

Taako flops back down with a groan, resting his head on Kravitz's shoulder. “I hate it when you get cheeky.”

 

Kravitz runs a lazy hand down Taako's back, smirking at the way Taako shivers, and comes to a stop on the swell of his ass. Taako's ears perk up in interest, and Kravitz laughs. 

 

“That's clearly a lie.”

 

“Asshole,” Taako says with a grin in his voice. He taps a quick kiss to Kravitz's shoulder before rolling off of him reluctantly, stretching cat-like across the bed and yawning again. 

 

Kravitz stretches his arms over his head and watches Taako move around their room, admiring the way the late morning sunlight plays across all the bare skin on display. He dozes while Taako disappears into the bathroom, blinking awake again when he hears Taako let out a frustrated huff. 

 

His husband is standing in front of his closet. Or rather, amidst his closet - a good portion of his clothes are hanging, but at least a third of them are scattered around the room, flung over various pieces of furniture or strewn across the floor. It's a strange sort of organized chaos that Kravitz may never understand, but Taako navigates it like a pro. Right now, he's holding up a pair of blue sequined shorts and making a disgusted face. 

 

“Trouble in fashion paradise?” Kravitz asks. Taako flips him off over his shoulder and throws the shorts to the side. “I thought you were taking the day off.”

 

Taako pulls a green skirt off a hanger and examines it critically. “What, so I should just walk around naked?” 

 

Kravitz grins. “That's a fantastic idea.”

 

“You'll have to try harder than that, Krav.”

 

Kravitz watches him sort through clothes for a few minutes before he gives up and sits back down on the bed, laying his head on Kravitz's stomach. Kravitz’s hand goes to his hair automatically, running gently through golden strands. 

 

“It's hopeless,” Taako says dramatically, and Kravitz snorts.

 

“Would you like me to choose for you?”

 

Taako turns his head and stares up at him. “What would you choose?”

 

“Hmm. I liked that outfit you wore last week. The pink skirt?” Taako nods. “It was a very good look on you.”

 

“Darling, everything is a good look on me.” Kravitz makes an affirming noise that has Taako grinning. “But the first rule of fashion is: never wear the same outfit twice in a month. Even if that skirt  _ is  _ fucking baller.”

 

Kravitz considers this, his hand straying from Taako's hair across to his ear. Taako lets out a pleased little sound.

 

“Is that why you have so many skirts?”

 

Taako's ear twitches beneath his hand. He glances up at Kravitz again. 

 

“No, I have so many skirts because I look fucking fantastic in them. I mean, have you seen my legs?”

 

Kravitz uses his free hand to pinch Taako's thigh. Taako jolts with a yelp and swats his hand away. “They're very nice legs.”

 

_ “Asshole,” _ Taako says again. He settles back down and grabs Kravitz's other hand, putting it back on his head. Kravitz returns to his duties.

 

“I'm not complaining, by the way. You're gorgeous in whatever you put on.” Taako turns his head away, presumably so Kravitz can't see him smiling. “I'm just curious. I don't think I've ever asked.”

 

Taako shrugs, and Kravitz huffs as Taako's shoulder digs into his side. 

 

“Guess I just got used to sharing clothes with Lup,” he says. “And, I dunno, I just like them. I like looking my best. I like the way I feel when I wear them.”

 

Kravitz smiles. “They suit you. Every time I look at you I think,  _ wow, how lucky am I?” _

 

“Oh my god, lay off the sap, Bones,” Taako says, sitting up and turning to face him. He's blushing all the way to the tips of his ears. “You fucking  _ nerd.” _

 

“Nope. You married me. You're stuck with this forever.”

 

Taako swoops in and kisses him without warning, a here-and-gone kind of kiss that has Kravitz leaning in for more. 

 

“I've made a huge mistake,” Taako says in a mockery of Kravitz's most deadpan voice. Kravitz bursts out laughing, and Taako soon follows, any trace of seriousness forgotten.

 

As the laughter fades, Taako leans in close and whispers in his ear, mischief in every word. “But my impeccable taste aside, you know what I really like about wearing them? I like the way it feels when you get those clever hands of yours up underneath my skirt. When you move it to the side, or slide it right off.” Taako nips at his earlobe, and Kravitz has suddenly forgotten why they were laughing at all. “Mmm, pants just don't feel the same way, you know?”

 

“Yes, I can see how that would be… a perk.”

 

Taako leans back and stares at him, his eyes glinting, and Kravitz knows that look. It means that an idea is brewing in Taako's head, and he's probably going to love it and hate it in equal measure. 

 

Sure enough, Taako grabs his hand and starts pulling him off the bed. “I've got an idea,” he says, and Kravitz sighs. He allows Taako to move him with a groan of protest at leaving their nice warm bed, until they're standing in front of Taako's closet. 

 

“Go on, pick something out.” 

 

Kravitz stares at him.

 

“For you?”

 

Taako scoffs. “You're smarter than that.”

 

Kravitz surveys the massive selection before him. “I don't know, love, I've never… I mean,  _ you  _ always look amazing, but it's… not really my style.”

 

“Nonsense, my dude, anyone looks good in a skirt. And you? Babe, have you _ seen _ you?”

 

“No, mirrors weren't invented yet when I was alive.”

 

“You're not a fucking vampire--” He holds up a finger to stop Kravitz as he opens his mouth to interrupt. “And I swear, if the next words out of your mouth are ‘But I'm great at sucking,’ you would be correct, but I'm still divorcing you.”

 

Kravitz settles for a satisfied smirk instead. Taako groans.

 

“Come on,” Taako says, flipping through the items in the closet. “Whatever catches your eye. I'll magic it to fit you.”

 

Kravitz, who is used to pressed suits and jackets and trousers in varying shades of black and grey, is suddenly struck by just how much  _ choice  _ he has. It's not that he's averse to color and flare - he’s certainly found more opportunities for them since meeting Taako, for whom color and flare are synonymous with normal and everyday - he just never gave it a thought before Taako. It's not like he had anyone to impress in the Astral Plane. 

 

Taako's practically buzzing with energy next to him. “Anything you want, Krav. Except for the gold dress, I just got that back from the fantasy dry cleaners.”

 

A flash of deep purple catches his eye, and he pulls a short, ruffled skirt off its hanger. He remembers this one. Taako wore it to their engagement party; Kravitz spent a decent amount of the evening with his head under it.

 

“Oh,  _ yes,” _ Taako says. “That one's a swishy boi--hang on.” He squints at the skirt in Kravitz’s hand, and then up at Kravitz’s face. Kravitz sees the exact moment when he remembers the last time he wore it. “You fucking  _ sap.” _

 

Kravitz grins and lays it on the bed. “You did say anything I wanted.”

 

“Yeah, yeah.” Taako waves a hand and turns back to the closet, and Kravitz almost misses the reluctant smile playing around his lips. “S’pose I did. How about this to go with it? A little bit more your color palette.” He pulls out a sheer black v-neck top. It’s so sheer, in fact, that it seems almost pointless as a garment. 

 

“Doesn’t something go… under it?”

 

Taako smirks and tosses the shirt onto the bed with the skirt. “Normally, sure. But we’re not going out. You’re wearing this just for  _ me.” _

 

Heat pools in Kravitz’s gut at the thought of putting on a show for Taako - of stepping quite literally into his shoes. He remembers all the times he’s pulled Taako aside to get his hands on what’s underneath all these colorful skirts he wears, and thinks that he might just be in over his head. 

 

Taako yanks open the top drawer of his dresser and pulls out a pair of black lace panties, adding those to the pile too. Kravitz tries very hard not to stare at them as Taako waves his hand over the pile. The clothes shift and grow slightly; Kravitz knows they’ll fit him perfectly now.

 

“And don’t forget the shoes! Gotta complete the look.”

 

Taako’s shoes take up the entire floor of his closet and then some. He laughs as Kravitz shrugs at him helplessly, but then he chooses a pair for him: purple to match the skirt, with a modest heel. He sizes those up too.

 

“I’m going to trip in those,” Kravitz says. “I will literally die.”

 

“You’re already dead, Skeletor. Hate to be the one to break that to you.” Taako grabs another set of clothes for himself without even pausing to consider them - his eagerness apparently outweighs his desire to be fashionable at all times. “Go on, get dressed. I’ll be waiting downstairs for the full reveal.” 

 

Taako’s gone, leaving Kravitz with a kiss on the cheek and a pile of clothes that are now his size, but definitely not his style. Unfortunately, he learned fairly early on in their relationship that he’ll do just about anything to make Taako happy, up to and including  _ this. _ And if Taako can make these clothes work with such easy confidence, then the least he can do is try.

 

The tantalizing promise of what awaits him downstairs certainly motivates him, too.

 

Kravitz starts putting on Taako's clothes, and almost immediately he thinks he understands what Taako means. Pulling the black lace up over his cock is just as thrilling as pulling them off Taako always is, and the skirt, when he gets it into place, is unlike anything he's ever worn. It must be the fabric, he thinks: the way the skirt shifts and brushes against his thighs, the way the shirt rubs against his nipples - it all draws attention to parts of himself that aren't normally on display. Or maybe he's just too keyed up already with the knowledge that he won't be so perfectly made up for very long. 

 

The heels are almost his undoing, and he's very glad he's alone because Kravitz, Emissary of the Raven Queen, has never looked more undignified in his very long existence than he does while trying to learn how to walk in heels. 

 

It takes him a few test walks around the room, but eventually he feels steady enough to make it down the stairs. There's no way Taako can't hear him coming, with the clacking of the heels echoing down the hall, but when he finds Taako in the kitchen, he seems entirely focused on sorting out his spice cabinet. He's holding a jar of pink peppercorns when he turns at the sound of Kravitz clearing his throat, and Kravitz sees his grip go tight around it when Taako gets his first look at him. 

 

He realizes that he's holding his arms stiffly at his sides as he tries to maintain balance and forces himself to relax. Taako doesn't seem to notice his discomfort - he's staring at Kravitz wide-eyed, like he's never seen him before, a flush settling high across his cheeks. It's like being under a spotlight. Taako's eyes roam over every inch of his exposed legs and the skin beneath his too-revealing top, hunger and appreciation clear in his gaze. Kravitz very deliberately bites his lip, and Taako sets the jar on the counter behind him, where it clatters loudly from his shaking hand in the silence. 

 

“Well look at you, Bones,” Taako says, almost pulling off his usual nonchalance, but his voice breaks over the nickname. Kravitz feels instantly ten times more confident than he did in the bedroom by himself. “Don't you make the prettiest picture.” Taako crooks a finger at him, a hint of command seeping into his voice. “Come here.”

 

Kravitz does as he's told. He manages the walk across the kitchen without fumbling too badly, and Taako's smile slips into something softer for just a moment. It fades into an expression of displeasure when Kravitz is standing in front of him, towering over him in the heels even more than he normally does.

 

“Hello down there,” Kravitz says, grinning. 

 

Taako scowls. “I should shrink you. Give you the full Taako experience.”

 

“Would it make you feel better if I took the heels off?”

 

“Yes, I'm sure that's exactly what  _ you _ want,” Taako mutters. Then he perks up. “But hey, you're gonna need all the balance you can get, my dude. So I guess you can take ‘em off. But you gotta give me a spin first.”

 

Kravitz steps back to give Taako a better view and does a slow turn. Taako lets out a low whistle, and Kravitz feels his cheeks heat up. 

 

“Alright, off with the shoes.  _ Carefully, _ those are vintage.”

 

Kravitz barely finishes toeing out of them before Taako is on him. He flips them around and pushes Kravitz back up against the counter, kissing him fiercely. He can feel his telltale hardness against his thigh, and the thought that Taako was down here, imagining this, planning it, sends a heady shiver through him. 

 

And Taako wastes no time getting to what he wants. He trails kisses down to Kravitz's neck, biting at all his weak points until Kravitz is moaning, and while he does his fingers play with the hem of Kravitz's skirt where it rests against his thigh. He teases his hand slowly under the fabric, inching around to rest just under the globe of Kravitz's ass. Taako toys with the edge of the panties, poking curious fingers just under the band, running light caresses across the lace. 

 

It’s all Kravitz can focus on, despite the path of Taako’s lips across his skin: every twitch of Taako’s fingers, every swish of the ruffled fabric against his skin, it all has him riveted. He leans in closer to Taako, as if to urge those fingers further up. Taako just laughs and presses a kiss to the center of his chest, right where the v-neck comes to a point.

 

“Eager,” he murmurs, his lips brushing against Kravitz's collarbone maddeningly. “You want that genuine Taako experience after all, huh? You wanna know what it feels like when you drag me into back rooms and bedrooms and make me wanna scream when I'm supposed to be quiet?” Kravitz feels Taako's lips curl up into a grin. “Come on, don't be shy. Tell me how much you want it.”

 

Kravitz takes a shuddering breath. “I-I want it very much. It's  _ all _ I want, Taako--”

 

Taako drops abruptly to his knees, and Kravitz forgets that breathing is a thing normal people do entirely. 

 

“Part one of the Taako Experience: making  _ two _ heads disappear,” Taako says with a smirk. 

 

He lifts the skirt up and dives beneath it, leaving a prominent bulge in the fabric, and then his mouth is on Kravitz's cock, hot breath seeping through delicate lace and making him squirm against the counter. He grips the edge of it as Taako licks daintily at the head where it pokes out of the top of his panties, tonguing at the slit. 

 

Kravitz shudders and bites his lip, and god, being on the receiving end of this is eye-opening. He's pulled this move on Taako countless times, and he knows exactly how it feels - the skirt forming a dark tent around his head as he breathes in Taako’s scent, the way Taako shudders as Kravitz pushes the lace aside to get his mouth on him. It's exactly what Taako's doing to him now: pulling the panties down just enough to free his cock before taking him into his mouth. 

 

Kravitz groans, his head falling back against the upper cabinets as Taako goes to work on him in earnest, and Kravitz can't see what he's doing, just his head bobbing back and forth beneath the fabric, making the sides of it rub against his thighs. It's obscene in the best sort of way, the feeling of his hot mouth accompanied by the sounds of his slurping, as if Kravitz’s cock is a particularly tasty treat. Taako licks a long stripe up the underside of him before taking him all the way into his mouth, further and further until Kravitz can feel the back of his throat. He’s getting close so much faster than he normally does, and he tries to stutter out a warning that just morphs into Taako's name. 

 

Taako seems to get the hint though - he pulls off Kravitz, appearing from beneath the skirt with lips slick with spit and precome, looking exceedingly pleased with himself.

 

“Ready for part two, handsome?” 

 

Kravitz realizes his hands are shaking, and he grips the counter harder. 

  
“What's part two?” 

  
Taako stands in one fluid motion and puts a hand on the back of Kravitz's neck, pulling him down until their lips almost touch. Kravitz tries to kiss him, but Taako tilts his head out of the way, a coy smile playing around his lips. 

  
“Oh, part two is my fave,” he says, his hand sliding up into Kravitz's curls and gripping just tightly enough to make a pleased grunt escape from Kravitz's mouth. “That's where I fuck you with the skirt on.” 

 

Desire burns through him at Taako's words, and he whimpers as Taako pulls him into a searing kiss, the sharp taste of himself on Taako's tongue. Taako can switch moods as quick as lightning - that's how Kravitz always ends up like this in the first place, after all - and Kravitz knows he'll never get tired of trying to keep up. 

 

Those hands are under his skirt again, slipping under lace and caressing him. Kravitz leans into the touch, asking without speaking for more, just a  _ little closer. _ Taako laughs and removes his hands instead, snapping the band playfully against Kravitz’s skin as he goes.

 

“Hmm, I'm not feeling the counter, actually,” Taako says, his lips trailing fire down Kravitz's neck. Taako moves away from him and Kravitz follows without thinking. He catches Taako in a kiss in the middle of the kitchen, and Taako lets out a surprised moan; without his hands in the way, Kravitz can feel just how much Taako's enjoying this too. 

 

Taako pushes his mouth away with a hand around Kravitz's jaw. He looks a little dazed - it's the look he gets when he's trying to decide if the preparations are worth his time, when he could just get them both off with a frantic hand job instead. Taako is patient until he's not, but now that he's put the idea in Kravitz's head, there's no way anything else is going to satisfy him. 

 

“Don't get distracted, love,” Kravitz says, tilting his head to plant a kiss to Taako's palm, a sweetness at odds with his words. “I thought you wanted to fuck me. Or were those just empty promises?”

 

Heat solidifies in Taako's gaze, sharp and focused where he wasn't before. 

 

“On the table,” he says. “And Bones? You better hold on tight.”

 

Kravitz grins and goes to sit on their kitchen table. Taako  _ tsks _ , and twists his finger in a slow circle. So that’s how it's going to be. 

 

He bends over the table, and it's not a new position by any means, but somehow he feels more exposed than he ever has. It’s something about the way the skirt flutters against his thighs, pulling higher as he bends, and the way Taako tugs at the hem teasingly before lifting it up out of his way. 

 

Taako eases the panties down until the band rests just below the globes of his ass; it stretches as Taako nudges his knees apart, digging into his skin. He hears Taako mutter a familiar spell and bites his lip over the too-eager noise that tries to escape. 

 

Kravitz remembers how to breathe just so he can gasp at the feeling of the first slick finger sliding inside him. 

 

Taako chuckles. “If you wanted my dick so bad, you could've just asked. No need to play dress up.”

 

“Fuck off,” Kravitz says, which only makes Taako laugh harder. “You're enjoying this way too much.”

 

“Oh yeah, for sure.” Taako adds another finger, using his other hand to grip his ass and pull his cheeks apart, and Kravitz keens. “Not as much as you though, homie. If I'd known you liked my skirts  _ this _ much, I'd have conned you into this sooner.”

 

Kravitz huffs, pushing back against Taako's fingers. “Didn't know either,” he mutters, his face pressed into his arm.

 

“What's that? You love my cock? Yeah, I know, it's pretty great.”

 

“I  _ said… _ I didn't know either.” Every part of him feels hot, exposed, vulnerable. He's torn between wanting more immediately and wanting this to never end. 

 

Taako rewards him with a third finger, and Kravitz moans at the stretch, his fingers scrabbling for the edge of the table that he can't quite reach as Taako finds that sweet spot inside him.

 

“Hmm, well, first time for everything.” Taako sounds distracted again. Kravitz peers over his shoulder to find him staring down at Kravitz's ass, his other hand moving the frills of the skirt down to cover him, presumably just to see how it looks. He's flushed, his bottom lip caught between his teeth and his eyes wide - a sure sign that Taako's impossibly turned on.

 

Kravitz snorts. He knows that look very well. “Not as much as me, huh?”

 

Taako snaps back to attention, meeting Kravitz's eyes. His ears twitch forward, and he grins.

 

“Shut up. You ready?”

 

“Absolutely.”

 

The precious seconds it takes for Taako to shift his own clothes aside and ready himself feel like an eternity. Taako lifts the skirt for as long as it takes to sink into Kravitz, both of them groaning at the feeling, before he lets it fall back into place across Kravitz's ass. He fidgets with it until it’s exactly where he wants it to be, and Kravitz shivers at the brush of the fabric across his skin. 

 

“Come on,” Kravitz mutters, shifting back against him.

 

Taako laughs breathlessly. “Impatient. Guess you get that from me, huh?” He gives a few shallow thrusts, letting Kravitz adjust to the feeling, before pulling out almost completely. He slides back in, achingly slow, and Kravitz doesn't need to see Taako's face to know that his gaze is riveted on where they connect, watching himself ease into the tight heat of Kravitz's body. “I'm gonna enjoy the hell outta this.”

 

Kravitz groans as Taako bottoms out again. This is revenge for every single time he’s done this sort of thing to Taako, he knows, but he can't find it in himself to be at all bothered by it. He's going to enjoy the hell out of this too.

 

“You look so fucking good like this, Krav,” Taako says on the end of a harder thrust. “All spread out with your skirt hiked up. Now I know why you like cornering me so much.”

 

Kravitz laughs breathlessly as Taako picks up the pace, his words punctuated by moans. “As if-- _ ha.  _ As if you don’t like it too.”

 

“You’ll never prove it.”

 

Taako proves it himself almost immediately by the way he moans, gripping Kravitz's hips and driving into him. “Fuck,  _ fuck,” _ he says, his voice low and throaty like it almost never is - only when he's particularly lost, when he's overwhelmed in a way that only Kravitz can make him, and the thought sends heat spiralling through him and straight to his cock. Taako's hand slides up his side, trying to get under him. “C’mon, c’mon, up.”

 

It takes Kravitz a moment to realize what he wants - the heat and the stretch and the way Taako's cock fills him and the swish of the fabric across his skin are all too distracting - but then he lifts himself off the table, balancing on his hands instead. The change in angle quickly has him babbling in an embarrassing fashion, curses and groans and Taako's name, over and over, as Taako thrusts up into him. Taako pulls him in with an arm across his chest, pressing open-mouthed kisses to the nape of his neck and across his shoulder blades, a gentle antithesis to the merciless way that he fucks him.

 

“You, uh--” Taako pants into his skin, resting his forehead against Kravitz's back. “You ready for part three?”

 

Finding words is about as difficult as finding something to hold on to. Kravitz's hands skid in jolts across the table before he catches himself again. His nails bite into the wood as Taako lands a particularly pointed thrust that sends him reeling, forgetting for a moment that Taako said anything at all. 

 

“Part--what?”

 

Taako laughs, lilting up into a moan that sends a shock wave of heat through Kravitz. “Scrambled your brain, huh? Damn, I'm good.”

 

Kravitz manages a groan that's at least half exasperation, and totally not related to the way Taako's hand is inching down his stomach, dragging his nails lightly across the sheer fabric.

 

“Incredible,” Kravitz says breathlessly. “I didn't think your head could get any bigger.”

 

“Well, you'd be the first to know, wouldn't you?” Taako punctuates his words with another pointed thrust, his laughter a palpable thing that hums down Kravitz’s spine from where Taako's lips press against his skin. Kravitz arches back, chasing more of the feeling, luxuriating in Taako's delight. “C’mon, you want part three or not?”

 

“What's part three?”

 

Taako's hand slips abruptly  _ down, _ toying with the hem of his skirt, tapping impatient fingers against his bare thigh where the fabric ends. 

 

“Part three,” he says, with no small amount of eagerness, “is where you make sure this skirt is gonna need a  _ thorough _ cleaning.”

 

Taako mutters another spell, and in the next instant his hand is under Kravitz's skirt, slick fingers wrapping around his cock with a sure grip. Kravitz keens at the touch, leaning heavily against the table as Taako works him masterfully, finding a devastating rhythm between the snap of his hips and the twists of his wrist. It doesn't take much before Kravitz is coming with a shout, coating Taako's hand and the inside of his skirt as his mind blanks out in bliss. 

 

Taako's movements become shallow and erratic, stuttering sharp thrusts that cause high-pitched moans to leak out of his mouth. It's just this side of too much, but Taako's soon spilling inside him, with Kravitz's name on his lips.

 

The kitchen is silent but for their panting as they try to catch their breath. Taako is a dead weight at his back, his face pressed between Kravitz's shoulder blades, a comforting warmth that covers every inch of him. 

 

Kravitz recovers enough of his senses to say, “Now I remember why you had to send that gold dress to the fantasy dry cleaners.”

 

Taako snorts. He wipes his hand on the skirt, ignoring Kravitz's vague noise of disgust, and eases out of him gently. Something about the way the skirt falls back into place while he's filled with Taako's come makes him flush, thinking of all the times he's left Taako in such a state, finally knowing what that feels like - it's almost enough to work him up all over again.

 

“Yeah, you did a number on that one. Totally worth it though.” 

 

Taako nudges his shoulder until Kravitz turns around, and immediately buries his face in Kravitz's chest. Kravitz wraps him up in his arms and kisses the top of his head, his eyes drifting closed. He'll be insisting on a shower soon, but for now there’s nowhere else he would rather be.

 

“So,” Taako says, his voice muffled because he refuses to move. “The Taako Experience, huh? What’d you think? Should I pitch it to the Taako Brand Board of Directors?”

 

Kravitz huffs. “I think Ren might actually murder you if you did. And I doubt there’s much of a market for it in the Astral Plane.”

 

“Just the one loyal customer, I bet.”

 

“Hmm.” Kravitz runs a lazy hand through Taako’s hair and grins. “Just the one, yes. Though I’m not sure you have quite enough supply to keep up with his demand.”

 

Taako snaps his head up to stare at him, narrowing his eyes. “Is that a challenge, Bones? Because I’ve got  _ all day.” _

 

“I thought you had to reorganize your spice cabinet.”

 

“Okay, that’s it,” Taako manages to say through a burst of laughter. “Get ready for The Taako Experience: Redux.”

 

Taako pulls him down into a kiss, and Kravitz knows, in that moment, that they will lose their whole day to this - to exploring, and experimenting, and revelling in each other. Which is, he thinks, the kind of day that is most definitely worth being dragged out of bed for.

**Author's Note:**

> Come chat with me about TAZ on [tumblr](http://malevolentmango.tumblr.com)!


End file.
